Nadia Yassir
Nadia Yassir was the Chief of Staff at CTU Los Angeles during Day 6. She was implicated as a mole and accused of leaking CTU's satellite data to Abu Fayed and Dmitri Gredenko. However, she was later proven innocent and went back to work. Background Education * CIA Academy, Quantico, VA * Bachelor of Arts, Languages - University of Michigan Work experience * CTU - Chief of Staff, Los Angeles Domestic Unit * CTU - Director of Intelligence, Detroit Domestic Unit * CIA - Senior Intelligence Agent * CIA - Intelligence Agent for Middle Eastern Territories Expertise * Fluency in Arabic * Searches and documents Honors * Commendation from CIA for her work penetrating Arab terrorist cells in Detroit Before Day 6 Shortly after she began working at CTU, she left open the Jarvis firewall on the CTU database. Chloe O'Brian fixed this, saving Nadia from dismissal from her position at CTU. This was later used as blackmail by Chloe to find out more information about Jack's condition prior to his return. Day 6 As Day 6 began, America was suffering from an 11-week series of terrorist attacks and the only way to stop them was to give into the terrorist's demands. Abu Fayed offered to give up Hamri Al-Assad, the man responsible for the attacks, in exchange for $25 million and Jack Bauer. When Chloe O'Brian learned that Bill Buchanan and Curtis Manning left, Nadia was hesitant to tell Chloe about the exchange. When Fayed learned that CTU had a live feed of his location, Fayed refused to give up Assad's location unless the satellite was re-positioned. Buchanan and Nadia insisted they didn't have any satellites positioned on the area, but it was revealed Morris O'Brian and Chloe used a non-government satellite to watch Bauer. Buchanan and Nadia ordered them to re-position it and after they did, Fayed gave up Assad's location. CTU soon received a call from Jack, who told them Fayed was responsible for the attacks and Assad was only in America to stop him and make peace. After being patched to President Palmer, Jack pleaded for him to call off the strike, but Tom Lennox and Karen Hayes opposed to this idea. After Fayed demanded for the release of prisoners, everybody realized Jack was right, but luckily they soon discovered Jack helped Assad escape and they were following up on a lead. Eventually President Palmer agreed to give Assad a pardon, but Curtis refused to accept this and attempted to kill him. Jack was left no choice but to shoot Curtis in the neck, which ultimately killed him. A suitcase nuke then went off in Valencia, and CTU and the White House were terrified to see the sight. The FBI then patched an Islamic phrase to CTU, and Nadia revealed it means 5 visitors. Assad was brought back to CTU, and Buchanan was very uncomfortable working with him while Nadia gave him a little more comfort. After Assad gave CTU vital information that helped the investigation, Buchanan shaked Assad's hand and thanked him for his help. Assad was escorted out of CTU, as President Palmer requested for him to be transfered to Washington, DC. .]] Nadia was later flagged by Homeland Security, because of the fact she was of Middle Eastern descent. Bill Buchanan was furious about this and he contacted his wife Karen, who was convinced Tom Lennox was behind the whole thing. When Milo Pressman learned about this, he logged Nadia into his account, which could possibly have gotten them both arrested. When Nadia was informed that Graem Bauer died after being interrogated by Jack, she brought this news to Buchanan. She and Buchanan then force Chloe to give up her post, as she was making mistakes due to the fact Morris was kidnapped by Darren McCarthy. When Milo was unable to back trace a call, Nadia agreed to bring Chloe back in and she was able to identify Fayed's location. Jack and a CTU field unit were able to storm Fayed's apartment, and they managed to kill all of the hostiles. Unfortunately, Fayed managed to escape from the perimeter and Morris was found injured. When Jack found a suitcase nuke, he managed to disarm it with help from Chloe and CTU. When CTU learned about the location of Dmitri Gredenko's house from Marilyn Bauer, Nadia put Chloe and Morris on tactical for Agent Hal Turner and the TAC team. with Chloe.]] When Nadia began to notice that Morris lacked in progress, she confronted Chloe about it, who covered for Morris. Nadia told Chloe that if Morris continued his slow progress, she would consul the situation with Buchanan. While in the Situation Room, Buchanan ordered for Morris to give his workload to Chloe. Morris insisted that he could do his job and Buchanan decided to give him a chance. Nadia protested against the idea, but Buchanan insisted that Morris was capable. After the assassination attempt was made on President Palmer, it was learned that Charles Logan wasn't able to extract information from Russian Consul Anatoly Markov, the only lead to Gredenko. Jack was forced to go into the consulate himself and take Markov hostage. When Jack attempted to call CTU with information, he was cut off, and Nadia had Morris look through chatter at the consulate. He discovered that an American agent was captured and Nadia told Buchanan about it. Buchanan decided to have a special operations team storm the consulate, and bring both Jack and Markov in. When someone from the consulate called to speak with Buchanan, Nadia told Buchanan about it. When Buchanan picked up the phone, nobody was there and somebody hung up the phone. When Mike Doyle was brought in as the new Director of Field Operations, Nadia learned that Milo worked with him at CTU Denver. When Nadia asked if he was good, Milo told her Doyle knew what he was doing. When Nadia learned that Gredenko and Fayed escaped and managed to launch a nuclear drone, she became upset. Milo comforted her about it and Chloe confronted them. She told them she knew about Nadia using Milo's access code. When Milo asked if she was going to turn them in, Chloe told them she wouldn't confront them if she planned on doing that and they needed to be more careful. .]] Nadia was later arrested when Chloe found evidence that proved Nadia's system was relaying their satellite to the drone pilot. Doyle and security brought her down to a holding room, and she was interrogated. Doyle became violent with her, and Nadia told him that she had read his file, and knew that he liked enjoyed hurting people and that he "got off on it". When Morris ran a back trace, Milo came into the holding cell and told Doyle that they found the drone pilot. Nadia insisted that she was innocent and Milo had no response, though he was convinced she was. Once Milo left the room, Nadia began to cry. When Doyle turned over evidence that proved there was a breach of CTU's computers, Nadia was cleared of any charges. Nadia was extremely upset over being falsely accused of being a terrorist, and Buchanan assumed she planned on quitting and taking legal action against Doyle and CTU. Buchanan told Nadia he would do the same, but he needed her during the crisis. Nadia agreed to continue serving as the Chief of Staff of CTU. Nadia returned to her station after Milo was done setting it up. Milo attempted to apologize to Nadia, but she insisted she didn't want to hear it. Milo grabbed Nadia by the arm and pulled her into a passionate kiss. After the kiss, they both returned to their duties. When the 25th Amendment was activated, to see whether or not President Palmer would stay in office, Nadia discussed the matter with Milo. Nadia told Milo that she wanted to forget what happened. When Milo asked directly, she told her it was about the suspicion of being a mole. She also told Milo she wanted to forget about the kiss, but both her and Milo knew that wouldn't happen. Doyle later asked Nadia to come to his office. When Nadia arrived, Doyle argued that his suspicion of her was common sense, not racism or prejudice. Nadia scoffed at that argument. Doyle then told Nadia that there was a breach in her system because of an error made by Milo. He asked Nadia to find evidence that proved it was Milo's fault, and she initially refused. When Doyle told her it would be easier on Milo if she helped him, Nadia agreed. Nadia distracted Milo by having him check something on her system. She found evidence that proved Milo forgot to change the logs. Doyle altered the logs and covered up Milo's mistake. When Nadia asked why he was protecting Milo, Doyle revealed CTU had a better chance of finding the suitcase nukes if Milo was still on board. Appearances Day 6 Background information and notes * Nadia is a registered Republican, which makes her the only character to date outside of political office holders and their families to have her political affiliation made known on the show. Yassir, Nadia Yassir, Nadia Yassir, Nadia Yassir, Nadia